


Кофе и колыбельные

by moonfish812



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfish812/pseuds/moonfish812





	

Утро началось удивительно удачно. Эйдан не проспал, Сара вместо привычной утренней ссоры приготовила завтрак, дороги были свободны, в кофейню возле работы Эйдан не забежал, а спокойно зашёл, и симпатичный бариста за стойкой подмигнул и пожелал хорошего дня. Эйдан улыбнулся ему и подсунул визитку со своим телефоном.  
На этом всё хорошее резко закончилось.  
Не успел Эйдан дойти до своего рабочего места, как шеф потребовал отчёт, который вообще-то надо было сдавать через неделю. Компьютер вис, сеть падала, принтер не печатал. Эйдан нервным дёрганым движением ослабил галстук и с ненавистью уставился на бунтующую оргтехнику. Он уже собирался как следует пнуть непокорный компьютер, но его остановило необычное ощущение. Как будто в их опен-спейсе включили дополнительные лампы – стало как-то светлее.  
– Что-то не работает? – спросил спокойный мужской голос.  
Эйдан крутанулся на стуле. Позади обнаружился парень совсем неофисного вида. Светлые волосы были растрёпаны, длинные усы заплетены в косички, с футболки с надписью «Берегись шпинатного чудовища» ухмылялась страшная рожа. Незнакомец смотрел на Эйдана с лёгкой заинтересованностью.  
– Ничего не работает, – сказал Эйдан, поднимаясь с места. – И только не говорите, что надо просто выключить и включить, – раздражённо добавил он, догадавшись, что странный парень их долгожданный новый админ.  
– Не буду, – согласился тот, – мистер…  
– Тёрнер, – буркнул Эйдан, мрачно глядя, как админ садится на его место и улыбается закапризничавшему компьютеру.  
– Очень приятно, мистер Тёрнер, – парень одарил Эйдана взглядом безмятежных голубых глаз. – Меня зовут Дин О’Горман.  
Эйдан не ответил.  
Через несколько минут всё работало, интернет просто летал, и даже фейсбук больше не был заблокирован. Эйдану стало неловко за свой выплеск дурного настроения.  
*  
Следующее утро, как и многие предыдущие, началось со скандала, машина не завелась, в метро чуть не украли кошелёк, а симпатичный бариста с таким обожанием смотрел на девушку за кассой, что Эйдан решил больше никогда не заходить в эту кофейню. Поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж, Эйдан успел наслушаться болтовни двух подружек, одной из которых вчера сделали предложение. Настроение испортилось окончательно. Несколько месяцев назад Эйдан сделал предложение Саре. Она согласилась и сразу переехала к нему, но после этого их отношения настолько испортились, что Эйдан с тоской думал о будущем. Он никак не мог решиться поговорить с невестой, не мог выбрать – расстаться навсегда или попробовать всё наладить. Вместо этого Эйдан ходил на работу, флиртовал с баристой и привычно ссорился с Сарой утром и по вечерам. Ну, теперь флирт с баристой исключался.  
С Дином Эйдан столкнулся у кофейного автомата в холле. Кофе там был дерьмовый, но альтернативы не было, кофейня возле их конторы была только одна.  
– С компьютером всё в порядке, мистер Тёрнер? – спросил Дин.  
Он выглядел всё таким же безмятежным, а надпись на его футболке гласила «no brain – no pain».  
– Да, – ответил Эйдан, поудобнее перехватывая горячий стаканчик. – Спасибо за фейсбук.  
Дин улыбнулся, и Эйдан подумал, что не будет скучать по парню из кофейни.  
*  
Через пару дней Эйдан заметил, что ходит к кофейному автомату чаще, чем ему действительно хочется кофе. Расплата последовала незамедлительно – когда Эйдан шёл по коридору с очередным стаканчиком невкусного американо, то чуть не врезался в спешившего ему навстречу курьера, неловко взмахнул рукой и щедро полил новую рубашку кофе. Выругался и швырнул пустой стаканчик в урну.  
– У меня есть запасная футболка, – сказал вынырнувший из-за угла Дин. – Не офисный стиль, конечно, но всё-таки лучше, чем мокрая рубашка.  
Эйдан согласился, не раздумывая. Через пару минут Дин вручил ему мятую ярко-оранжевую тряпочку, и Эйдан отправился в туалет переодеваться.  
Футболку украшало изображение птицы киви во всю грудь, а ещё она пахла Дином, и это оказалось неожиданно приятно.  
Соседи по офисному пространству посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего, а Дин, заглянувший после обеда обуздать очередной заглючивший компьютер, ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
– Вам идёт, мистер Тёрнер.  
Эйдан улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Просто Эйдан. Не чувствую себя мистером в такой футболке.  
Ухмылка Дина стала ещё шире, и даже сияния как будто прибавилось.  
*  
После этого встречи у кофейного автомата из случайных превратились в регулярные. Футболка почему-то так и осталась у Эйдана, иногда он носил её дома или ложился в ней спать.  
Жизнь снова вошла в накатанную колею, текла тихо и ровно, пока к Дину с Эйданом возле кофейного автомата не начал присоединяться Адам Браун из бухгалтерии. Адам был неплохим парнем, так что Эйдан тихо бесился, но старался скрывать своё недовольство. Его терпение лопнуло в пятницу, когда Адам предложил Дину зайти после работы в бар. Эйдан сам не понял, как так получилось, но вечером они с Дином сидели у стойки, соприкасаясь локтями и коленями и никакого Адама рядом не было.  
Они допивали уже второе пиво, когда у Эйдана зазвонил телефон. Конечно, звонила Сара, обиженная тем, что проводит одна пятничный вечер. Эйдан неискренне извинился и мрачно уставился на бармена, ловко смешивающего какой-то затейливый коктейль девушке на другом конце стойки. Домой не хотелось, но и рядом с Дином уже не было так хорошо и уютно, как пару минут назад.  
– Проблемы? – Дин положил руку Эйдану на плечо и мягко, но настойчиво развернул лицом к себе.  
– Вроде того, – тоскливо вздохнул Эйдан. – Мы с Сарой никак не можем разойтись или помириться. Монетку что ли бросить?  
– Это не моё дело, конечно, – Дин убрал руку с его плеча и немного отодвинулся, его колено больше не упиралось Эйдану в бедро, – но, может, вам сесть и поговорить? Поехать куда-нибудь, где ничего не отвлекает и выяснить, осталось ли то, за что следует бороться? Иногда пара недель на море творят чудеса. – Дин улыбнулся, но как-то не слишком весело.  
*  
Морской воздух и правда оказался полезен – уже через два дня стало ясно, что Эйдан и Сара всё-таки не созданы друг для друга. Они на удивление мирно расстались, даже обнялись на прощание. Сара уехала, а Эйдан остался, ведь отпуск был взят, а номер оплачен. Вот только на пляж совершенно не тянуло. Даже напиться с горя, и то не хотелось. Наоборот, Эйдан испытывал облегчение от того, что хоть что-то в его жизни определилось. Он вытащил из холодльника пиво и прокрутил список контактов на телефоне. Номер Дина набрался сам собой. У Дина был усталый голос, но Эйдану он обрадовался.  
Они болтали о какой-то ерунде, у Эйдана уже слипались глаза, но прощаться ужасно не хотелось. Когда Дин сказал, что Сара, наверное, заждалась, Эйдан наконец-то сказал, что они расстались. Дин помолчал немного, потом пробормотал, что ему жаль и попрощался. Эйдан заснул, положив телефон возле подушки.  
На следующий день Эйдан позвонил снова – надо же было объяснить, что он не расстроен и поблагодарить Дина за то, что подтолкнул разобраться в отношениях.  
Позже Дин позвонил сам, а дальше Эйдан уже не представлял себе вечеров без их разговоров. Через пару дней они даже решили напиться так – каждый со своей бутылкой и мобильником.  
Когда время перевалило за полночь, а уровень виски в бутылке – за середину, Эйдан подумал, что голос Дина создан для секса по телефону, и немедленно сообщил ему об этом. Дин фыркнул, судя по звукам налил себе ещё, а потом вдруг выдал с низкой бархатной хрипотцой:  
– Что на тебе надето, детка?  
Эйдан чуть не уронил стакан от неожиданности. Его ошпарило возбуждением, он быстро глотнул ещё виски и ответил:  
– Твоя футболка.  
Это была чистая правда – на нём действительно была та самая оранжевая футболка с птичкой киви. Ну, ещё боксёры в горошек, но это звучало как-то не сексуально.  
Дин издал булькающий звук, как будто не знал, рассмеяться ему или закашляться, а потом и вовсе выругался.  
– Что такое? – спросил Эйдан, пытаясь за шутливым тоном скрыть обеспокоенность. – Считаешь, она мне не идёт?  
– Я пиво уронил, – ответил Дин, окончательно сбивая этим ответом сексуальное настроение.  
– Ну прости, – Эйдану было неловко. Он стыдился, что проболтался о своём маленьком фетише, радовался, что Дин свёл всё к пролитому пиву и одновременно жалел, что за жаркой диновой фразой не последовало не менее жаркого продолжения.  
*  
Весь следующий день Эйдан не находил себе места. Раз за разом пролистывал список контактов и замирал на строчке с именем Дина. Наконец-то решил искупаться, но бултыхание в волнах не успокоило, ведь телефон вместе с одеждой лежал на берегу и кто угодно мог его стащить. И позже, под душем, смывая с себя песок и соль, Эйдан мог думать только о том, что в душевой кабинке они бы легко поместились вдвоём, и Дин после моря был бы прохладным и солёным на вкус.  
Окончательно потеряв терпение, Эйдан набрал знакомый номер задолго до их обычного времени для бесед. Было занято. Эйдан набрал номер раз десять, но всё время попадал на отповедь оператора, что данный абонент в настоящее время беседует с кем-то другим. Где-то после пятнадцатой попытки Эйдан кинул телефон на кровать и спустился в бар. Он вернулся спустя один футбольный матч и четыре отклонённых предложения развлечься, и обнаружил голосовое сообщение от Дина: «Привет, сегодня пришлось весь вечер болтать с родственниками. Прости, что не позвонил. Ты ведь хорошо проводишь время?» Смайлик после вопросительного знака неуверенно улыбался.  
Эйдан просиял и торопливо набил смс: «Не прощуJ Вдруг я не смогу заснуть без твоих дурацких шуток?» Наверное, это был не самый остроумный ответ, но ничего другого Эйдану в голову не пришло.  
Он уже лёг в постель, когда телефон на столике возле кровати завибрировал.  
– Спеть тебе колыбельную? – даже не поздоровавшись спросил Дин.  
– Спеть! – ответил Эйдан, чувствуя, как радость от того, что он слышит родной голос, затапливает с головой.  
Так у них появилась новая традиция.  
Теперь каждый вечер Дин пел что-нибудь в качестве колыбельной. Засыпая, Эйдан вспоминал голос Дина, прокручивал в голове строчки очередной песни и надеялся, что за этим стоит нечто большее, чем дружба.  
*  
Отпуск незаметно подошёл к концу, пора было стряхнуть пляжную расслабленность. Возвращаясь домой, Эйдан совершенно чётко понял, что не представляет свою жизнь без Дина. Но что по этому поводу мог думать Дин? Эйдан ведь умудрился рассказать ему всё – как ругался с Сарой, флиртовал с баристой, плыл по течению, не находя сил изменить что-нибудь в своей жизни. Захочет ли Дин просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро? Толкаться на кухне, готовя завтрак? Петь колыбельные не по телефону, а лёжа в одной постели? И делать в этой постели ещё очень много всяких вещей, от представления которых член больно упирается в молнию на брюках? Эти вопросы не давали Эйдану покоя.  
*  
Кофе в автомате был такой же дерьмовый, что и отпуск назад. Эйдан с удивлением понял, что скучал по этому гадкому вкусу. Дин материализовался в холле, когда Эйдан, наплевав на распорядок рабочего дня, допивал уже вторую порцию. Пока Эйдан собирался с духом сказать что-нибудь, кроме банального «Привет!», Дин кинул монетки в автомат, солнечно улыбнулся и спросил:  
– После того, как я столько ночей пел тебе колыбельные, я заслуживаю свидания?  
Эйдан уронил стаканчик мимо урны. Очень хотелось уйти куда-нибудь с Дином прямо сейчас или хотя бы поцеловать его так, чтобы Адам и другие девочки поняли, что Дину бесполезно строить глазки, но он сдержался и ответил:  
– Конечно, как только уйдём с работы.  
Дин просиял, забрал из автомата свой экспрессо и шепнул, обдавая ухо Эйдана горячим дыханием:  
– Долго ждать. Могу разделить с тобой твой обеденный перерыв.  
– Лучше всю жизнь, – брякнул Эйдан и замер в ужасе.  
Но Дин не испугался, быстро коснулся губ Эйдана своими и сказал:  
– Попробуем.  
Идя к своему рабочему месту Эйдан глупо улыбался. Он был уверен, что у них с Дином всё получится.


End file.
